


Behind The Mystery

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Murder, Murder Mystery, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: When a serial killer terrorized the city, Reira had noticed that her lover had been disappearing at night. But no suspicion was necessary, because Akihito was playinghero.What should she do? Would she let him risking himself in an attempt to chase the killer?
Relationships: Reira/Akihito





	Behind The Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> soo fair warning, this is more of a /prologue/ than about the murder itself xD  
> the conflict is between the couple, not solving the murder, yet~  
> xoxo

The terror in the city had been happening in the past week. Seven random people were brutally killed in the streets and alleys. In result, the night curfew began right after sunset, no one was allowed to roam on the streets other than authorities and patrols, all doors and windows must be locked.

To ensure everyone’s safety.

Reira could turn a blind eye at the terror that befell the city, but her intuition won’t let her — not since Akihito disappeared in the past few nights, all on his own, only to return around midnight or before the dawn.

No, she held no suspicion towards him at all.

Quite the opposite actually, she was aware that he attempted to chase the serial killer. The leather journal in her hand was the absolute proof of it; full of notes of the victims, too-detailed gruesome sketches, locations, all the hints and clues. Too much for simply gathering facts.

Reira was far from happy to find this journal. Her fingers busily turned the page after page while she sat down on the desk chair in Akihito’s room, reading all the contents he wrote and sketched there. Sure, it interested her as well, but this kind of contents was beyond normal—

The creak of the door made her flinch, she turned her head towards the approaching figure. What infuriated her was the lack of guilt in his face, only a sly smirk that quickly turned into a prideful grin.

“Ah, you found the writing material I had been working on, luv.” Akihito approached the desk, standing beside the chair and flipped a page of the journal. “It is not quite finished yet, sorry to disappoint you.”

“Writing material?!” Reira snapped, glaring harshly towards him as she stood up and slammed her hands on the wooden surface. Her concern made her lose any patience left within her and her tone was higher than she intended, “Say that once again, I dare you.”

“This journal consists of materials for the novel I’ve been working so hard on, I’m sure you know that already.” His grin remained along with the lie he crafted.

“So, for a novel?” Oh, if it wasn’t full of recent clues about the killings in the city, she would believe him. His profession was a mystery writer after all. But, not this, she absolutely couldn’t believe that excuse. Reira turned to face him, glaring, scowling, anything that showed her irritation. “You think I’m stupid enough to not notice what this journal is about?”

“..Was hoping you would kiss me instead.” He closed their distance, staring down at her lips expectantly.

However, Reira grabbed the journal from the desk and shoved it against his chest. “No, no, you can’t flirt your way out of this.” Not tonight, not when she felt terribly worried for him. “Explain why you write all the murders in the city.”

“Haven’t I told you? For wri— ” 

“Be honest with me!” Her words cut him off as she shoved the journal harder against him, “You’re chasing the killer, aren’t you?”

There was no noticeable change in his expression, only a smirk, a very confident one. “You knew me too well.” Akihito snatched the journal from her grip and put it aside on the desk, he looped an arm around her waist, pulling her close against him. “Nothing can get past you, it seems.”

“Don’t try to distract me.” Reira warned, attempting to shove him away but it was too half-hearted, she could only stare at him, brows furrowed.

“Now that your case is solved, we can return to our matter.” Yet another attempt to distract her, his other arm wrapped around her.

“Why?” Although she precisely knew why he would bother with such danger. Perhaps it began as writing material, then turning into curiosity, then a conscience. Or worse, he was playing a savior as an act of repentance of his past. “Let the authority handle this, Akihito. This is not a novel, this is a reality where the hero might die in the hands of the murderer.”

Seemingly unfazed, he smiled, “What if I am simply curious, only intending to watch from the sideline?”

At that, Reira laughed incredulously, lifting her hands to clung on his dress-shirt and spoke through gritted teeth. “Stop with the what ifs, I can see through you. I know you’ve been leaving the mansion at night — I know you. All too well.” A pause while she breathed deeply, trying to steady her voice, “Stop chasing, Akihito, don’t risk your life.” 

Because she didn’t want him to die.

Because she didn’t want to lose him.

“Not until the killer is caught.” He spoke with a determined gaze.

Reira’s hands loosened their hold and she stepped backwards, slumping down on the desk chair. “You can’t. I don’t want you to.” Her voice cracked, yet she glared even harder.

Akihito crouched in front of her, peering up to her, “I won’t die, Reira, I always have a weapon with me.” He reached out to hold her hands in her lap to cover them with his own. “I know the risks but I have to do this.”

And then, Reira noticed his gaze softened as she looked at him. “You can’t always solve every case out there.”

“I’m aware.”

“You’re not a detective.”

He shook his head lightly, “Certainly not. I am only a writer of mystery novels.”

“Then, why..? Why do you bother?”

“I want the city to be safe.”

Reira scoffed in disbelief, “And you think risking your life in exchange is worth it?” That wasn’t his whole reason, she knew, but she didn’t have a heart to force him to tell everything. To dig in his past, how he failed to save his dead brother from a serial killer.

“Worth enough if it makes you feel safe to walk around the city.” He placed a kiss on the back of her hand, each of them, a soft smile crossed his handsome features.

A hoarse laugh that almost sent her hysterical followed with a scream inside her mind: _Nothing is worth risking your life, not even my safety!_ Reira closed her eyes, unable to accept the fact that he would be involved in danger. “What can I do to make you stop chasing?” 

In his face, an answer already written there:

_‘Nothing.’_

Akihito simply smiled without answering her as their hands intertwined in her lap and he remained crouching, staring up to her.

“Anything. I’ll do anything..” Wearily, she kept her eyes shut tight, lips pressed in a thin line. 

“Rest assured, I will catch the killer for you.”

No reassurance of keeping himself safe, or alive — an invisible pain pierced through her heart. If she couldn’t stop him.. Then.. 

Opening her eyes, Reira stared back determinedly, “Let me assist you.”

“You shouldn't be involved in this, luv.” His refusal came faster than the shake of his head.

“ _Watch me_. With or without your approval, I’ll involve myself either way.” And she truly meant it, a stubborn intention that would allow her to keep an eye on Akihito even she might risk her own.

There was a long moment of silence until Akihito let go of her hands and stood up, opening the drawer of his desk and pulled out a small gun, unloaded. “First, you must know how to use this for a self defense, if necessary.” His smile of acceptance was followed with him placing the gun on her hand. He’d given up because he knew her too well, just as much as she knew him.

That she was too stubborn, too brave, and too loving at the same time, and he loved her for all of her, everything that made her _‘Reira’_.

Her fingers enclosed around the cold metal surface of the gun. It weighed more than she expected but her hold was steady. Determined. “Better sooner than later.” Reira nodded, smiling with all the stubbornness she possessed at the moment she rose from the chair. “I'm more than ready to assist you.”

As long as she could keep him safe.

Even if she might have to use this gun to protect him. 


End file.
